


Birthday Special

by jajamyeons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Smut, Top Oh Sehun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajamyeons/pseuds/jajamyeons
Summary: Happy na birthday pa!kung saan birthday party ni jongin at invited ang ex-fling niyang si jennie kaya naman uuwi ng maaga ang boyfriend niyang si sehunOrBirthday pero ibang cake ang ibo-blow!
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 27





	Birthday Special

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! im back again with bigger and bolder content char!!! maging bastos lang po tayo ang stay makalat! more ayuda to cum!!! 
> 
> jk
> 
> hindi talaga ako marunong sa ganitong roles pero lets try!!! enjoy hahahaha

Ayaw ni Sehun maka sira sa party ng boyfriend niya kaya right after makita ang tweet ni Jennie ay nag paalam siya sa friends nila na uuwi nalang siya, he also texted jongin to bid his farewell. Literal, salamat nalang sa lahat. 

After naman niya maisend ang text ay biglang nag ring ang phone niya only to see na tumawag bigla si Jongin sakanya. Ayaw niya pa sana sagutin ito dahil nag iinit ang ulo niya pero he decided to accept the call dahil again, ayaw niya umeksena sa party ng boyfriend niya. 

"Babe. Whats wrong?" 

Tumawa naman ng mapait si Sehun dahil sa tanong nito. Tangina, manhid yan? 

"I'm tired. Uuwi na ako. Enjoy your party." Sagot naman ni Sehun at pinatay na agad ang tawag, hindi na hinintay magsalita ang boyfriend sa kabilang linya dahil badtrip na talaga siya. 

Sehun is already on his way palabas ng venue ng biglang may humawak sa pulso niya kaya napatigil siya sa paglalakad. Kunot noo niyang nilingon sino ang gumawa nito and disappointment came across his face ng malaman na si Jongin 'yon. 

"Sehun ano bang problema mo? Last week ko pa napapansin na ganyan ka. Mag usap nga tayo" Mahina ngunit halata mo sa boses ni Jongin na nag pipigil din siya ng inis. Hindi sila madalas mag away dalawa kaya hindi niya maintindihan ano bang mali ang nagawa niya sa isa. 

Ngumisi si Sehun at binigyan ng matalim na tingin ang lalaking nasa harapan niya. "You want to talk? Fine! Lets fucking talk." Sagot niya pa at mariing hinila ang kasama. 

Mabilis ang naging pag lakad nilang dalawa, kahit nasasaktan si Jongin sa mahigpit na hawak ni Sehun sakanya ay pinili nalang niyang huwag mag salita. Mabuti na nga lang ay nasa part sila ng lugar kung saan wala masyadong bisita dahil panigurado babatiin siya ng mga ito at lalong tatagal ang pag uusap nila ng kasintahan. 

Sehun saw a door na may naka lagay pang "Authorized Personnel Only" dito pero hindi niya ito binigyang pansin at hinila ang kasama papasok dito. Rinig na rinig naman ni Jongin ang pag lock ni Sehun ng pinto kaya napalunok nalang siya dahil dito. 

Nang subukan buksan ni Sehun ang ilaw ay narealize niyang wala palang bumbilya na nakalagay dito kaya naman ang kaunting liwanag na nag mumula sa labas ang nagsilbi nilang ilaw sa loob ng maliit na silid. Inilibot ni Jongin ang tingin sa paligid, wala naman masyadong gamit na naka lagay dito bukod sa iilang cleaning materials na nasa isang sulok. He cleared his throat ng maramdaman ang presensya ni Sehun sa gilid niya. Kahit kaunting liwanag lang ang meron sa loob ramdam na ramdam niya ang matatalim na tingin ng kanyang kasintahan sakanya. 

"Babe" Jongin called softly at bahagya naman niyang naramdaman ang init ng hininga ni Sehun sa kaliwang banda ng tenga niya. 

Sehun hummed as a response at sinimulan paglaruan ang tenga ng kasama gamit ang kanyang dila habang ang kamay naman ay gumagala sa katawan nito. 

Jongin released a soft moan kaya napatigil si Sehun sa paglalaro sa tenga nito at bahagyang humarap sa kasama. 

"Ganito palang ginagawa ko sayo, umu-ungol ka na agad na parang isang puta, ha?" Ramdam mo sa boses at titig ni Sehun ang galit na nararamdaman. Wala siyang nakuhang sagot sa isa kaya mas lalong nadagdagan ang inis na nararamdaman niya 

"Sumagot ka" dagdag pa ni Sehun habang ang kamay ngayon ay ina-abot na ang pagkalalaki ng isa.

"Tangina" Mahinang sambit ni Jongin matapos pakawalan ang malakas na ungol dahil sa ginawa ni Sehun. Walang sinayang na sandali si Sehun at agad na inangkin ang naka-awang na bibig ng kasama. Malalim at mapusok ang mga naging halik nito, halos mag dugo na nga ang ibabang labi ni Jongin dahil sa halikan nila. 

Jongin starts grinding his cock against the latter's member habang nagpapalitan ng maiinit na halik ang mga labi nila. Napa ungol muli si Jongin ng bumaba ang halik ni Sehun sa leeg nito. Nag tilt pa siya so he can give his boyfriend more access to his neck.

"Tanginang ungol yan. Sarap na sarap ka no? Hindi pa nga kita tinitira halos magmaka awa ka na. Paano pag pinasok ko na sayo ang malaki kong tite ha?" Lalo namang nag-init si Jongin dahil sa mga sinasabi ni Sehun sakanya. No one would think na ganito kabastos ang bibig ni Sehun during sex dahil puro kalokohan lang ang alam nito lagi lalo na pag kasama ang mga kaibigan. Walang may alam at wala na dapat pang maka alam.

"Babe please." Pagmamakaawa ni Jongin habang si Sehun naman ay busy papakin ang leeg ng kasama at ang kamay ay nasa loob na ng polo ni Jongin at pinaglalaruan ang utong nito. 

"Sehun" Dagdag pa ni Jongin dahil hindi pinansin ng kanyang kasama ang una niyang sinabi. Tumigil saglit si Sehun sa paghalik sa leeg ng isa at tumingin ng matalim sakanya. 

"Gamitin mo yang bibig mo para sabihin ang kailangan mo" 

Mabilis ang naging pangyayari. Matapos sabihin ni Jongin ang gusto niyang mangyari, ngayon ay naka hubad na ito at naka luhod sa harapan ni Sehun na kanina pa sarap na sarap dahil sa ginagawang pag subo ni Jongin sakanya. 

"Tanginang bibig yan? Sanay na sanay sumubo sa malaking tite ko, puta." Sambit ni Sehun habang naka hawak ng mariin sa ulo ni Jongin kaya pakiramdam ng isa ay makakalbo nalang siya anytime soon.

"Okay! It's time to sing happy birthday to Our birthday boy, Kim Jongin! Where are you anak? Lets blow your candle na." Rinig na rinig nila ang energetic na boses ni Mama Kim na ngayon ay nag sasalita sa labas. 

"Ano nalang sasabihin ng nanay mo pag nakita niya ang anak niyang naka luhod habang sinusubo ang tite ng boyfriend niya?" Tanong ni Sehun habang bahagyang tinira ang bibig ni Jongin na napa kapit sa balakang niya dahil dito. 

"Pinaka ma-mahal niyang anak na nagpapaka puta sa mismong celebration ng birthday niya? Tangina" Dagdag ni Sehun at tuluyan ng binayo ang bibig ng isa. Jongin is already crying dahil sa sobrang laki ng tite ni Sehun ay abot na abot na nito ang lalamunan niya, idagdag mo pa na mataba ito kaya naman maluha-luha niyang ini-inda ang sakit at sarap habang naka hawak sa binti ng kasama. 

"Putangina! Ang init talaga sa loob ng bibig mo. Lalabasan na ako" 

A few more thrust at tuluyan na ngang nilabasan si Sehun sa bibig ng kasama. 

"Lunukin mo yan lahat. Huwag ka magtitira" Paalala niya pa na ginawa naman ni Jongin. Napa ngisi si Sehun ng makita ang nakaka awang mukha ng boyfriend niya. Swollen lips, magulong buhok at mata na galing sa saglit na pag luha dahil sa pag chupa sakanya. Inshort, masterpiece. 

Sehun claimed Jongin's lips again savoring his own taste dahil nakikipag laplapan sa boyfriend niya. Jongin is completely naked habang siya naman ay may suot pa ding polo at walang saplot sa baba. Habang naghahalikan Sehun inserted his one finger sa loob ni Jongin which made the latter released a soft moan.

"Ganito ka ba ka desperado tirahin kita? Wala pa ngang tite na pumasok sayo, basang basa ka na." For the nth time, napa ungol muli si Jongin dahil mula sa isa ay naging dalawa na ang daliring naglalabas pasok sa butas niya idagdag mo pa ang bibig ni Sehun, habang binabastos ang buong pagkatao niya. 

"Tangina! Kahit ata ipasok ko apat na daliri ko sayo, hindi pa din magkakasya ang malaking tite ko sa butas mo." Sambit ni Sehun na patuloy pa din ang pag fi-finger sa butas ni Jongin. 

"Babe, ipasok mo na please" Jongin said already begging sa boyfriend niya.


End file.
